1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of compensating a Mura defect of a display apparatus and a vision inspection apparatus performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of compensating a Mura defect of a display apparatus for improving a sharp linear Mura and a sidedness intensity difference and a vision inspection apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal (“LC”) display panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate opposite to the lower substrate and an LC layer disposed between the lower substrate and the lower substrate. The lower substrate includes a pixel area in which a pixel is defined, and a peripheral area for receiving a driving signal which is applied to the pixel.
A data line, a gate line and a pixel electrode are disposed in the pixel area. The data line extends in a first direction, the gate line extends in a second direction crossing the first direction, and the pixel electrode is connected to the data line and the gate line. A first driving chip pad and a second driving chip pad are typically disposed in the peripheral area. The first driving chip pad may receive a data signal, and the second driving chip pad may receive a gate signal.
During a manufacturing process of a LC display panel, after providing the LC layer between the lower substrate and the lower substrate, the LC panel is typically tested through a visual test process which tests electrical and optical operations of the LC panel. In general, the visual test process tests include testing various pattern stains using a tester's eyes and removing the various pattern stains using a stain remover algorithm based on a tested result. As described above, the various pattern stains are manually tested by the tester, which increases a test process period is increased and an identification differences of the testers. Thus, productivity may be decreased and compensation error may be increased.